dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood VS Nightwing
Nightwing vs Jason Tdd.png|Picture #1 Nightwing VS Red Hood updated.png|Updated Nightwing vs Red Hood is the first DBX by Dipay17 Description Season 1, Episode 1 - Bruce Wayne's Greatest Robins are going toe-to-toe in a DBX, who would prove himself as the best Robin, Jason Todd or Dick Grayson? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Location: Gotham City. Red Hood was at Gotham streets. while catching a criminals, he killed them without fear with his guns. "I'm going to ask you one more question before you are dead." said Red Hood. "where is the Black Mask?" the criminal didn't answered. he just looked at Red Hood, accepting the fact that he's going to be dead. BOOM! Red Hood killed the criminal with his gun, leaving the place and going to search after the Black Mask. Dick Grayson, the first Robin and now Nightwing, heard it, and when he arrived at the crime scene, he saw nothing besides the bodies of the criminals. "who did that..." said Nightwing. when he saw that the criminal was killed by a bullet, he knew who it was. At the Penguin's club the Penguin and Gotham criminals met at his club. they celebrated their controlling at Gotham City. SPLASH! Red Hood came out of no where, shooting almost everyone their with his guns, "Penguin, you finished your business here" ''said the former Robin, and was about to shoot Oswald with his gun.. as he fires a solitary bullet, it’s blocked by Nightwing who jumps down from the ceiling. “You’re blocking my shot." said Red Hood. "I can not let you kill these people". said Nightwing "Then try to stop me.." Red Hood punched Nightwing, knocking Dick Grayson backwards, before slamming another punch into his head. Jaon pulled Dick towards him and tried to shout bullets from his gun, but Nightwing dodged all of them and fired two Shurikens at Jason who dodged. Nightwing punched Red Hood in the stomach while he got kicked in the chest in return. Both Dick Grayson and Jason Todd recovered from the blows quickly however, and they began to punch each other. The men spun into action. Red Hood ducked beneath the staff and angled his knife for Nightwing’s torso. Nightwing whirled just out range, throwing a kick. Jason swerved aside and attempted to throw his weight into a heavy uppercut, but was caught in the jaw by the knife before he could react. The mercenary followed up with a heavy punch to the gut that sent the former Robin sprawling across the floor. Nightwing used his sticks to dig into Jason’s skin and it unleashes electricity onto the anti-hero. Red Hood leaps back. He hurls a few batarangs, but the familiar devices are easily evaded by his opponent. Nightwing goes on the offence and keeps Todd on his toes. He unleashes a bombardment of blows, kicks, pushing the red-hooded vigilante back into the wall. Boy Wonder presses an eskrima stick against his foe’s throat, but Jason pushes back and overpowers Nightwing. The two bust out of the door and Red Hood throws The Protector of Bludhaven off the metal railing. Jason quickly found his stance, crouching low and just out of range. Finally, Jason had a bit of luck. After several near-misses, Nightwing made a rolling leap in an attempt to gash his thigh. Red Hood pulled away in the nick of time and let his knife fall on Dick Grayson's exposed back. The knife’s deadly edge fell perfectly on Dick's back, Nightwing underneath groaned with pain as his flesh was finally torn. The cut was shallow, but a small section of his back was dangerously exposed. Red Hood's stroke came high. He swept the knife downwards, angling to cut Nightwing's skull. Dick Grayson dropped to one knee and brought his hands together almost-supernaturally fast. His palms clapped around the flat of the knife, stopping its trajectory. He twisted his grip and high-kicked Red Hood in the throat, sending him stumbling back. Dick Grayson's strikes fell hard and fast, forcing his enemy onto the defensive. Jason Todd was finally reeling, being driven further backwards. Again and again the weapon came within inches of him, until… ''Boom. Jason nearly lost his balance in the confusion, desperately trying to remain steady. He vaguely realized he was tumbling across the floor. The knife was no longer in his hand, however he still had his gun. The bullets harmlessly deflect off his bulletproof armor. Then, the anti-hero goes in for the kill. He brings his katanas down and carves the bone of Nightwing’s arm. Bllod drips out as Boy Wonder collapses to the ground. As Red Hood pulls the pin out of a grenade, Dick rises and kicks the explosive device out of his hands. Grayson charges Todd into a brick wall and pounds on him relentlessly. Finally, one solid collision of Red Good’s cranium into solid brick takes the resurrected Robin down. DBX The winner is... (Nightwing theme) Nightwing! Category:Dipay17 Category:DC Comics vs DC Comics themed DBXs Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights